Legend of the Army: Waternoose Military Factory/Credits
Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures and Fuzzy Door Productions Presents A Pixar Animation Studios Film In Association With Underdog Productions and Klasky Csupo Productions Jonathan Frakes Patrick Stewart Legend of the Army Waternoose Military Factory Closing Credits Directed by Eric Goldberg & Mike Gabriel Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo George Meyer Executive Producers Andrew Stanton Mike Henry Seth MacFarlane Executive Producers Eryk Casemiro John Lasseter Hal Waite Based on "Waternoose Military Factory" Created by T.E. Lawrence Consulting Producers Kate Boutilier David Mirkin Ronald D. Moore Co-Producers Terry Thoren Tracy Kramer Co-Producers Norton Virgien John Eng Story Editors Eric Goldberg & Mike Gabriel and Gore Verbinski Based on "Waternoose Military Factory" Created by T.E. Lawrence Screenplay by Jeffrey Price & Peter S. Seaman and Ralph Eggleston and Wolfgang Reitherman Story by Seth MacFarlane and Frank Thomas & Ollie Johnston and John Lasseter Original Songwritten by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Songs by Phil Collins Score Composed by Mark Mancina Music Supervisors Klaus Badelt Randy Newman Production Designers Don Hahn Edwin Catmull Dima Malanitchev Associate Producers Dean DeBlois James Pentecost Art Directors Michael Giaimo Ric Sluiter Editors James Melton Jim Koford John Bryant Artistic Supervisors Artistic Coordinators Everett Downing Jr. James Tucker Technical Director Neil Eskuri Boo Designed by Paul Demeyer Creative Consultants Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Co-Directors Don Bluth & Gary Goldman Executive Music Producer Chris Montan "Strangers Like Me (Ending)" "You Gotta Love Someone" Unit Production Manager Alice Dewey Sequence Directors Joe Ansolabehere Hendel Butoy Sherm Cohen Paul Germain John Holmquist Sylvia Mattinson Mark Risley Brian Sheesley Aaron Springer Erik Wiese Additional Sequence Directors David P. Bonnano Ray Claffey Ron Clements Steve Hillenburg Jon Hooper Ofloda Monstro John Musker Sergey Shramckovsky Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Paul Tibbitt Klasky Csupo Unit Supervisors Caps Supervisors Story Seth MacFarlane Jeff McGrath John Lasseter Joseph Garcia Andrew Stanton Cathy Malkasian Stephen Anderson Ken Bruce Randy Cartwright Edmund Fong Stephan Franck Ed Gombert Kevin L. Harkey Glen Keane Igor Kovalyov Matthew Luhn Teddy Newton Kevin O'Brien Paul Power James Serrano Pablo Solis LeSean Thomas Stevie Wermers Viki Anderson Gaetan Brizzi Evgueniee Delioussine Dave Fontana Robert Gibbs Randy Haycock Carole Holliday Brian T. Kindregan Piet Kroon Jeff Lynch Frank Nissen John Ramirez Panagiotis Rappas Tom Sito Nathan Stanton Christopher J. Ure Mark Andrews Paul Brizzi Rick Farmiloe Lynell Hakim Forestall Francis Glebas Don Hall Paul "Ray" Indolos Jorgen Klubien Mr. Lawrence Burny Mattinson John Norton Silvia Pompei Fergel Reilly Jeff Snow Michael Surrey Mark Walton Dave Williams Storyboard Consultants Christopher O'Neill John Lasseter Dean DeBlois Arthur Nichols Jamie Cox Andrew Stanton Chris Sanders Harry Michalakeas Brandon Jeffords Pete Docter Kelsey Shannon Chris Sheridan Story Assistants Story Key Assistants Visual Development & Character Design Matthias Bauer Andy Chavez Guy Deel Peter De Seve Joe Ekers Vance Gerry Ian S. Gooding Mark D. Kennedy Dominique R. Louis Saxton Moore Eric Oliver Renzo Rodriguez Harald Sieperman J.C. Sutherland Rowland B. Wilson Gary Trousdale James Baxter Laura L. Corsiglia Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Steve Fellner Jean Gillmore Dave Gonzales Alan Kerswell Bud Luckey Teddy Newton Michael Price Lou Romano Bruce W. Smith Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Ollie Johnston Cameron Maloni Peter Gullerud Geefwee Boedoe Jill Culton Paul Demeyer Ralph Eggleston Tony Fucile Joe Grant Brian Jowers H.B. "Buck" Lewis Rick Maki Sergio Pablos Tina Price Matthew Schofield Ralph Sosa Konstantin Valov Frank Thomas Kirk Wise Additional Design Leon Estrin Paco Medina Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman Carlos Ortega Prop Designers Andre Christou Robertryan Cory Jill Culton Carter Goodrich Ken Harsha Doug Henderson Dale Hendrickson Frank Jen Julia Kalantarova Gamlet Khoudaverdian John Krause David Krentz Christopher Meledrandri Nicolas Marlet Travis Morse Mike Pettengill Jeremy Robinson Alejandro Sánchez Rodríguez Lou Romano Carlos Saldanha James Serrano Chris Van Allsburg Vincent Waller Chris Wedge Animation Supervising Animation Directors David Xanatos and Simba Animators Bobby Beck Michael Cedeno Ricardo Curtis Stephen Gregory Broose Johnson Bret Parker Bob Scott Tom Sito Owen Burnett and Kovu Animators Aaron Blaise Tim Crawfurd Ike Feldman Andrew Gordon Patrick Mate Ken Morrissey Roger Rose Michael A. Venturini John D. Williamson Boo, Young Simba and Young Kovu Animators Ken Stuart Duncan Stephan Franck Rex Grignon William Salazar Phil Young Dean McCoppin, Dug and Iron Giant Animators Jane Porter and Officer Tebow Animators Henry J. Waternoose Animators Bob Bryan Jeff Johnson David P. Stephan Anthony DeRosa Doug Krohn Joe Haidar Cynthia Overman Ellen Woodbury Clayton and Porter Animators Tim Allen Brad Kuha Richard Baneham Mark Kausler Mark A. Williams Kent Manlsey and Marv Loach Animators General Rogard, Scar, Zira and Dr. Sevarius Animators Mufasa, Terk and Tantor Animators James Baker Jeff Pratt Steven Hunter Ben Jones Trey Thomas Rafiki Animators Kerchak, Kala and Zazu Animators Sabor, Captain Gunshirt, and Cave of Wonders Animators Professor Gordon, and Dr. Hulce Animators The Brave Engineers The Dog Soldiers Animators Eric "Bibo" Bergeron Barrett Lewis Marc Eoche Duval Danny Galieote August Schillaci Rodrick, Wildebeests and Zebras Ringmaster and Circus Tourists Ape Family, Pridelanders and Outlanders Visitors, Soldiers and Scientists Flynt & Mungo Based on an Idea by Robert E. Stanton Rough Imbetweeners Gregg Azzopardi Casey Coffey Wendie Lynn Fischer Neal Neal Stanley Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Noreen Beasley Nicolas Keramidas Mike Disa Grant Hiestand Joseph Mateo Bob Persichetti Kevin M. Smith Wes Sullivan Larry R. Flores Clay Kaytis John Hurst Christopher Hubbard George A. Benavides Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos Edmund Gabriel Gary D. Payne Michael Wu Layout Bob Walker Stephen G. Lumley John Viener Kevyn L. Wallace Danny Smith Mac George Franc Reyes Alec Sulkin Journeymen James P. Alles Anthony Bell Scott Caple Vincent Massy De La Chesneraye Lejon Douroux Pierre Fassel Richard Carl Livingston Emil Mitev Devon Obama-Shepard John Puglisi Tom Shannon Mark Watts Frank Armitage James Beihold Fred Craig Craig Clark Everett Downing Jr. Conor W. Kavanagh Caca Marszolek Bueno Antonio Navarro Brandon Oldenburg James Purdum James Tucker Sherilan Weinhart Timothy Bailey John Byrne Greg Checketts Erben Detablan Heiko von Drenkenberg Christophe Lautrette Gerald McAleece III Simon O'Leary Robert St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Allen C. Tam Tanya T. Wilson Key Layout Assistants Cent Alantar Robert Cardone David Gardner Johan Anton Kesinger Jeffrey A. Myers Max Braslavsky Marec Fritzinger Sam Ho Denise Louise Klitsie Thomas E. Richner Denise Blakely Fuller Gerald Tolenito Galang Lam Hoang Mark E. Koerner Armand Serrano Layout Assistants Lissa Jane Ainley Thomas Debutis Dave B. Funston Julio Leon John Narcomey Donald Reich Chung Sup Yoon Ed Bell Danny Delpurgatorio Matthieu Gosselin Cheng Z. "Diane" Lu Eduardo Olivares Richard Shiba Edgar Carlos James Aaron Finch Brian Kesinger David Martin Birgitta Erja Pollanen Simon J. Smith Louis E. Gonzales Blue Sketch Background Supervising Background Artist Lance Wilder Background Assistant Supervisors Paul Lasaine Ron Lukas Raymond Zibach Background Assistant Designers Armand Baltazar Wade Huntsman Background Editor Charlie Simpson Journeymen Jennifer K. Ando Desmond Downes Dominick B. Domingo Debbie Du Bois Robert Heckman Thomas Perkins Kevin Turcotte Geoffrey Anderson Justin Brandstater Hye Young Coh Dennis Durrell Lynell Hakim Forestall Annie Guenther Ruben Hickman David Jarvis William Lorencz Gregory C. Miller Patricia Palmer-Phillipson Leonardo Quintua Jeremy Robinson Sigitas Sniras Thomas Woodington Olivier Beeson Jay Caracappa Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Jean-Paul Fernandez Thierry Fournier Scott Hackett Jeff Holmes Mike Lachance Jerry Loveland Don Moore Pierre Pavloff Charles Ragins Jonathan C. Salt Antonio N. Torres John M. Berman Andre Christou William J. Dely Jim Finn Greg Gibbons Jabu Henderson Jason Horley David Lechuga Serge Michaels Marco Nelor Philip Phillipson Craig D. Robertson William T. Silvers Jr. Christophe Vacher David Yorke Background Assistants Suzanne Kyung Bouhours George Humphry Bradley J. Gake Marianna Tankelevich Sean Coons Nathan Hughes Scott Wills Clean-Up Animation David Xanatos and Young and Adult Simba Owen Burnett and Young and Adult Kovu Boo, Dean McCoppin, Dug and The Iron Giant Jane Porter, Officer Tebow, Dr. Hulce, and Professor Gordon Henry J. Waternoose Clayton, Porter, Kent Mansley and Marv Loach Mufasa, Terk, Tantor, Scar and Zira General Rogard, Rafiki and Dr. Sevarius Kerchak, Kala and Zazu Sabor, Captain Gunshirt and Cave of Wonders The Brave Engineers and The Dog Soldiers Pridelanders and Outlanders Rodrick, Flynt & Mungo Klasky-Csupo Unit: Clean-Up Animators Steven Dean Moore Kevin Wurzer Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators Jessica Abroms Francois Antoine Sean Applegate Gordon Baker Allen Blyth Alan Caldwell Jeff Capogreco Colbert Fennelly Randy Fullmer Mark T. Henne Earl A. Hibbert Al Holter Michael Kilgore Mitch Kopelman Michael Lorenzen Dan Lund Steve May Sean McLaughlin Don Paul Josh Qualtieri Guido Quaroni Olun Riley Benjamin Snow Jeff Topping Phillip Vigel Brad Winemiller 3D Effects Technical Director Frankie Iludica Jr. Effects Key Assistants Mabel Gesner Steve Starr John Tucker Effects Assistants Paul Briggs Dennis Spicer Sam Recinos Dennis Rechhia Kevin Yasuda Effects Breakdown Jay Baker Chris Darroca Melinda Wang Effects Imbetweener Phillip Pignotti Timing Direction Neil Affleck Debbie Baber Patrick Buchanan George Chialtas Raymond Claffey Phil Cummings Derryl DePriest Jamie Diaz Connor Flynn Richard Gasparian Sang-Jin Kim Adam Kuhlman Billy Lagor Pete Michels Raymie Muzquiz John Alexander Reed Brian Sheesley Peter Shin Jason D. Warnesky Glen Wuthrich Digital Production Sofware Development Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Steve Goldberg Scott F. Johnston Model Development Technical Directors Assistant Modelers Pamela J. Choy Joe Whyte Assistant Technical Director Craig L. Hoffman Look Development Technical Directors L. Cliff Brett Sean Eckols Clunie Holt Mira Nikolic Guido Quaroni Assistant Technical Directors Mark Adams William Otsuka Ruth Ramos Render 1/0 - Scene Set Up Rosana D'Andrea Kelly O'Connell Ann Ta Aileen Kehe Eileen O'Neill Faye Tipton Elkeer Zaldumbide L. Rhiannon Leffanta Josh Qualtieri David W. Thompson Digital Background Painters Assistant Production Managers Florida Unit Supervisors Additional Story Kelly Asbury Brenda Chapman Sylvain Deboissy Tom Ellery Paul Fisher Jurgen Gross Victoria Jenson Daan Jippes Barry Johnson Mark Kausler Kaan Kaylon Eric Koenig Todd Kurosawa Eric Leighton Tony Leondis Larry Leker Robert Lence Steven Markowski Ted Mathot Bob Tzudiker & Noni White Douglas McCarthy Don Morgan Bruce M. Morris Darrell Rooney Scott Santoro George Scribner David S. Smith David Soren Bruce Woodside Ralph Zondag Additional Visual Development Chris Buck Michael Cedeno Will Finn Edward L. Ghertner Carlos Grangel Michael Hodgson Lisa Keene Kevin Lima Duncan Marjoribanks Dave Molina Terry Shakespeare Mel Shaw Bruce Zick Kathy Zielinski Additional Layout Scott Caple Trish Coveney-Rees Frederick J. Gardner III Richard T. "Toto" Manginsay Arden Chan Tom Dow Adam Henry Thomas O'Mahony Shawn Colbeck Ernesto Elicanal William "Bill" Hodman Craig Voigt Additional Animation Ruben A. Aquino Tony Bancroft Wayne Carlisi Sandro Cleuzo Tom Gately Steve Horrocks Jae H. Kim Robert Milne Ralph Palmer William Recinos Bill Waldman Jean-Luc Ballester Dan Boulos Michael Chavez Rick Farmiloe Raul Garcia Christopher Hubbard Bert Klein Mark Alan Mitchell Thomas M. Miller Andrea Simonti Eric Walls Phil Young Tom Bancroft Adam Burke Roger Chiasson Brian Ferguson David Hancock Sang Jin-Kim Sam Levine Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Derek Thompson Ellen Woodbury Additional Backgrounds Silvana Ambar Sunny Apinchapong Ruben Chavez Jeffrey J. Holloway Bong Manese Mike Pilato Geo Brawn IV Alex Dilts Julia Kalantarova James J. Martin Leonard Robledo George Taylor Galina Budkin Brad Hicks Gamlet Khoudaverdian Kenny Pittenger Vladi Rubizhevsky Additional Clean-Up Animation Scott A. Burroughs Inna Chon Wesley Chun Frank R. Cordero Scott Claus Lee Dunkman Tom Fish Aidan Flynn Daniel A. Gracey Mike Greenholt Nathan Greno Ray Harris Kris Heller Kent Holaday Kaaren E. Lundeen Miriam McDonnell Brian McKim Phil Noto Dorothea Baker Paul Jason Peltz Eddie Pittman Peter Raymundo Richard D. Rocha Randy Sanchez Martin Schwartz Vincent Siracusano Bryan M. Sommer Marianne Tucker Jane Zhao Additional Digital Production William T. Carpenter Thomas C. Meyer Niki Dunne Sean Locke Chris Springfield Additional Visual Effects John Allan Armstrong Aliza Corson Christopher R. Page Michael Kaschalk John David Thornton Michael L. Oliva Tony West Production Coordinators Scene Planning Scene Planners Sara Bleick Annamarie Costa John R. Cunningham Cynthia Goode Mark Henley Ronald Jackson Mark Lescher Rafaël Vicente Scene Planning Assistant Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Scene Planning Data Entry Jamal M. Davis Karen N. Austin Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Animation Check Animation Checkers Karen S. Paat Mavis Shafer Karen Hepburn Denise M. Mitchell Gary Shafer Animation Check Trainees Mary Janette Adams Nicolette Bonnell Janette Hulett Helen O'Flynn Michael Kathleen O'Mara Additional Animation Checkers Laurie Sacks Albert Francis Moore Victoria Winner Novak Pierre Sucaud Color Stylists Penny Coulter Ann Sorensen Debra Y. Siegel Sylvia Roemer Barbara Lynn Hamane Debbie Jorgensborg Color Stylist Trainees Maria Gonzales Judith Tolley Sylvia Sanchez Digital Camera Assistant Supervisor Karen N. China Digital Camera Mark-Up Lynnette E. Cullen Jo Ann Breuer Gina Wootten Digital Camera Operators David Braden Val D'Arcy Gareth Fishbaugh Corey D. Fredrickson Robert Lizardo Michael A. McFerren Rick McFerren David J. Rowe Additional Digital Camera Operators Jason L.R. Buske Jan Gutowski Barbara J. Poirier Andrew Simmons Gary W. Smith Painting Assistant Supervisor Painting Irma Velez Grace H. Shirado Assistant Supervisor Color Model Mark-Up David J. Zywicki Color Model Mark-Up Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Cindy Finn Sherrie Cuzzort Karrie Keuling Phyllis Estelle Fields Registration Karan Lee-Storr Paint Mark-Up Leyla C. Amaro Pelaez Leslie Hinton Myrian Tello Wilma Baker Cathy Mirkovich-Peterson Roberta Borchardt Carmen R. Alvarez Painters Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Joey Calderon Ofra Afouta Calderon Sybil E. Cuzzort Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Gina Evans-Howard Christina E. Frazier Etsuko T. Fujioka Paulino de Mingo Palero Debbie Green Vernette K. Griffee Stevie Hirsch David Karp Angelika Katz Harlene Mears Deborah Mooneyham Karen Nugent Ken O'Malley Bruce G. Phillipson Rosalinde Praamsma Patrick Sekino Heidi Shellhorn Eyde Sheppherd Don Shump Fumiko R. Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Britt Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Monica Marroquin Teri N. McDonald Saskia Raevouri Michael D. Lusby Lea Dahlen Compositing Compositors Dolores Pope Shannon Fallis-Kane Joseph Pfening Tim Gales Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor Christopher W. Gee Assistant Supervisor Brandy Hill Camera/Film Recorder Operators John Aardal Francois Desnus Michael F. Lehman David J. Link Quality Control Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinator Jennifer Booth Editorial Assistant Editor John K. Carr Animation Editor James Melton First Assistant Editor Jessica Ambinder Rojas Assistant Editors Jacqueline Kinney Bill Shaffer James D. Kirkpatrick Assistant Animation Editor Hermann H. Schmidt Klasky Csupo Assistant Editor John Bryant Florida Assistant Editor Beth A. Stegmaier Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Cast Additional Voices Mark Andrews Spencer Aste Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Andy Chavez Jennifer Darling Erben Detablan Paul Eiding Luis Escobar Steve Fellner Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Jess Harnell Roger L. Jackson Ward Kimball Phil LaMarr Richard Libertini Roddy MacDowall Mona Marshall Jerry Orbach Bob Peterson Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Kevin Michael Richardson Thomas Sangster Harry Shearer Peter Siragusa Andrew Stanton J.C. Sutherland Alan Tudyk Hank Azaria Joe Baker Mary Kay Bergman Corey Burton Alessandro Carloni Jim Cummings Marc Davis Patti Deutsch Ernie Elicanal Neil Eskuri John Fiedler Scott Gershin Craig Good Pamela Hayden Ollie Johnston Eddie Korbich Eric Larson John Lounsbery Seth MacFarlane Gerald McAleece III Bret Parker Jeff Pidgeon Josh Qualtieri Joe Ranft Katherine Ringgold Bob Scott Chris Sheridan Danny Smith Tara Strong Frank Thomas John Viener Jack Angel Greg Berg Michael Blain-Rozgay Steve Callaghan Cheryl Chase Jon Curry Debi Derryberry Pete Docter Jeannie Elias Bill Farmer Ralph Fiennes Michael Giaimo Michael Gough Mike Henry Milt Kahl Joe Lala John Lasseter Sherry Lynn Danny Mann Mickie McGowan Rodger Parsons Patrick Pinney Guido Quaroni Wolfgang Reitherman Susan Roman James Serrano Frank Simms Kath Soucie Alec Sulkin Jim Thornton David Wills Songs "Waternoose Military Factory" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart, Brian Blessed, Richard Farnsworth, and Chrous "Two Worlds" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Mark Mancina "Great Spirits" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Frank Wolf and Mark Mancina Reprise Performed by Jim Cummings "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" Written by Charles and Craig Reid Performed by The Proclaimers courtesy of EMI Records Ltd. "Say It To My Face (1.21 Gigawatts)" Written by Christopher Bridges Performed by Ludacris ft. Meek Mill courtesy of Elektra Records. "Son of Man" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Mark Mancina and Buddy Baker "Mine, Mine, Mine" Words and Music by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz Performed by Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart, David Ogden Stiers, and Chrous "Solid" Performed by Powerman 5000 Written by Jordan Cohen, Michael Cummings, Adam Williams, Dorian Heartsong and Allan Pahanish Jr. courtesy of DreamWorks Records. "Through Heaven's Eyes" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by by James Earl Jones, Lebo M, and Chrous "Strangers Like Me" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Mark Mancina and Mark Mothersbaugh "No Way Out" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Mark Mancina and Mike Starobin "She Believes in You" and "Great Spirits (Finale)" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman "She Believes in You" Performed by Lebo M and Chorus Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Frank Wolf and Mark Mancina Music Mbongeni Ngema Appears Courtesy of Tuse Records U.S. Marine Band and U.S. Army All-American Marching Band Appears Place of Marine Barracks, Washington, D.C. and San Antonio, Texas And Notable Commanders of Lt. Colonel Jason K. Fettig Major Michelle A. Rakers And Captain Ryan J. Nowlin Character Sculptures Kent Melton Chorus Alex Baker Craig Copeland Kevin Dorsey Gerald Greisbaum Nick Jameson Henry Kingi Rick Logan Daniel Riordan Tommy Schooler Gary Stockdale Jeremy Birchwell Randy Crenshaw D.P. Fitzgerald Dylan Haggerty Randolph Jones Norman Large Cole McKay Robin Russell John Siciliano Ben Wilson Paul Zies Dwayne Condon Peter DeYoung Michael Geiger Aaron Hendry Bob Joyce Kristopher Logan Gino Montesinos Maxie Santillan David Stifel Jose Zelaya Animation Production by WARNER BROS. FEATURE ANIMATION Animation Production by NICKELODEON STUDIOS Animation Production by HEART OF TEXAS PRODUCTION Animation Production by FILM ROMAN, A STARZ COMPANY Production Production Coordinators Production Assistants Bill Barry Rodolfo F. Cardenas Andrew Egiziano Silvia Gallardo Christelle Kam Sean Krankel Mitchell Lindell Helen Fernandez Martinez Kathleen Mix Tina M. Pedigo Penelope Parr Thornton Mike Battle Matt Battle Karine Cohen-Solal Jake Flores Derek Higgs Adam Karpel Gabriel Jose Lara Jonathan Mackintosh Sean McAndrew Ninka Katarina Mortensen K. Patrick Stapleton Julie Vieillemaringe Sean Lurie Olivier Bizet Joe Crowley Berangere Fresard Wendell Lawrence Harvey Jenifer Jo Klocki Renato Lattanzi Michael G. Mahan Allyson Mitchell Everett A. Oliver Robert Stephan Stemwell Judy Wolf Robin Kay Levine Additional Production Assistants Bruce Anderson Alex Chatfield Nanette K. Drumtra Patrick Golier Ingrid M. Sander Ria Mashburn Smith Sabrina Waterman Ronald C. Betta Stephen R. Craig Joshua P. Edwards Thomas Grealey Jr. Jackie L. Shadrake Stephanie Green-Spahn Lisa Watts Tara Brown Francois Desnus Patricia Faye Feldstein Greg Hill Angela M. Smith Jef B. Vowell Doeri Welch-Greiner Post Production Video References Story Consultants Juliet Aires and Keith Giglio Animal Anatomy Consultants Dr. Elizabeth Rega and Dr. Stuart Sumida Military Anatomy Consultants General Wesley Clark Colonel Lyle K. Drew Captain Joseph Schweitzer Special Thanks Bonne Radford Frank Mula Milt Kahl Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells Xavier Atencio Brooke Breton Hal King Tim Johnson & Eric Darnell Alex Borstein Marc Davis Jeffrey Katzenberg Walt Stanchfield David Zuckerman Wolfgang Reitherman Frank Thomas & Ollie Johnston David Lipman Matt Groening Eric Larson Herb Moore and Mike Milo Richard Rich Greg Weisman Tom McGrath U.S. Army Ordance Museum Washington, D.C. Savannah, Africa Greenville Lions Great Wildebeest Migration Kabiza Wilderness Safaris Tank Museum, Danville, VA Fort Drum, NY With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Dedication to the Art of Animation Has Made This Film Possible File:Kodak.png File:Color by Deluxe.png File:Dolby in Selected Theatres.png File:DTS.png Legend of the Army™ owned by T.E. Lawrence, Inc. and used by permission Phil Collins and Elton John appears courtesys of Atlantic Records. Legend of the Army© MCMXCIX T.E. Lawrence, Inc., Fuzzy Door, Rugrats Productions, and Disney & Pixar Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This Motion Picture was created by Fuzzy Door, Rugrats Productions, Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar & Television for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Copyright © MMIII by Walt Disney Pictures, Fuzzy Door, Rugrats Productions and Pixar Animation Studios. No. 36345 Motion Picture Association of America For Robert J. Wilke Film animated by CDs and Cassettes Available with Soundtrack on File:Walt Disney Records.jpg PC and Video Games Available on File:Disney Interactive.jpg Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Credits Category:Disney credits